¿amor o reputación?
by o0 Akisa 0o
Summary: Ichigo siempre cuido de su imagen pero ¿que hará cuando esta se vea en peligro por sus propios sentimientos? ¿que escojera? -ICHIRUKI-


**este shot lo tenia desde hace tiempo y es una disculpa por el otro fic al que le estoy dando unos ajustes y todavía no termino el capi cuatro u.u pero estoy trabajando en ello bajo los sabios consejos de kuniko-chan xD**

**espero les guste**

* * *

Febrero, mes del amor y la amistad temporada de dar y recibir, demostrar y hacerle saber al mundo que una persona convierte tus pensamientos en los de un poeta, que la vida es color de rosa y que no hay nada más bello que el estar enamorado o tener los amigos más fieles y dispuestos a seguir tus locuras.

Si definitivamente eso era lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban sobre el mes de febrero, en específico el catorce de febrero.

Pero para Kurosaki Ichigo no lo era, para él era la época más rosa, melosa y ridículamente empalagosa del año. Sí, el peli naranja no compartía la misma idea que tenían los demás sobre el catorce de febrero.

Tenía buenos amigos eso no lo dudaba, lo ayudaban en batalla o comprendían su situación y no lo juzgaban, sí definitivamente tenia los mejores amigos pero no por eso iba a apoyar el consumismo de esa fecha "especial" no que va.

Además ¿quién fue el idiota que dijo que estar enamorado era lo mejor del mundo? ¡claro que no! Eso es una mentira más grande que un menos, el amor te quita el hambre el sueño y ¡hasta las ganas de estudiar! Era una molestia total, sobre todo si la dueña de tu corazón es una morena de misteriosos ojos violeta, orgullosa, mandona y con una extraña obsesión por los conejos.

Eso era lo más difícil y vergonzoso para Kurosaki, el admitir que estaba enamorado como un completo imbécil de Kuchiki Rukia teniente del treceavo escuadrón y miembro de la familia más noble, estirada y fría de la sociedad de almas y lo peor de todo es no podía decirle lo que sentía por una simple y sencilla razón… su reputación.

Sí su reputación, la que le costó tanto construir, esa de chico serio, casto y responsable que más bien le daba un aire de delincuente, pero eso evitaba que las chicas llenas de hormonas alborotadas se le tiraran encima y así el poder estar tranquilo pero no, tenía que venir la enana y arruinarlo todo.

En el tiempo que estuvo sin sus poderes fue algo así como de reflexión, en esos diecisiete meses se dio cuenta de que sin Rukia no era nada y con su sola presencia podía con todo lo que se le pusiese en frente, y cuando regreso trayéndole sus poderes de vuelta fue que entendió por completo que no podía estar más sin ella, quería besarla, abrazarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero…

¿Cómo hacerlo sin destruir su imagen? ¡Era imposible!

En todo eso pensaba el ojimiel, recostado en su cama, era temprano y estaba de mal humor, sí no había dormido bien y todo por culpa de la mujer que ese momento entraba en su habitación.

—oi Ichigo ya levántate se nos va hacer tarde— le dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama del mencionado

—ya lo sé, no tienes por qué venir a molestarme— le hablo de mala gana mientras se levantaba

—todavía que me tomo la molestia de venir a levantarte y así me contestas idiota— lo encaro completamente indignada aunque ambos sabían que lo hacía para molestarlo

—nadie te lo pidió enana— todavía que no dormía por su culpa y venia a joderle tan temprano ¡era el colmo!

Se miraron de frente retándose, ninguno de los dos retrocedía y eso lo hacía más intenso, hasta que el joven la vio con más detenimiento, sus cortos cabellos estaban revueltos al parecer todavía no se peinaba, no traía las calcetas negras que solía usar y su blusa no estaba del todo abotonada dejándole una perfecta vista del nacimiento de su senos.

—¡onii-chan Rukia-chan a desayunar!— la vos de Yuzu capto la atención de ambos jóvenes

—muévete fresa que quiero llegar temprano— dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Al cerrar la puerta se toco el pecho con su mano tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, la mirada de Ichigo la había puesto muy nerviosa. Ella amaba a ese malhumorado y caprichoso muchacho eso lo sabía desde hace mucho pero ya había perdido toda esperanza, lo conocía de sobra y sabía que era impulsivo y tenía una determinación inquebrantable así que si él quisiera algo con ella ya habría hecho algo ¿verdad? Lo que sea ¡hasta la más mínima indirecta aceptaba! pero no, no hacia o decía nada al contrario parecía que su presencia lo incomodaba de alguna manera, no quería perder su amistad y lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Cabizbaja y con triste expresión se dirigió a la habitación de las mellizas para terminar de arreglarse.

o ͠ O ͠ o

En la habitación del peli naranja el chico hacia lo propio.

—¡joder! ¿Qué hago?— completamente frustrado arrojo la parte superior de su pijama al suelo y se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación

Las cosas se le estaban complicando y la mejor prueba de ello era lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos, la imagen de la shinigami le fascinó por completo ¡por kami-sama! Estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima como si ella fuera un filete y él un lobo hambriento, miro su reloj y… ¡genial ya se estaba haciendo tarde! dejo sus pensamientos de lado y se vistió rápido y bajó dispuesto a desayunar

El desayuno fue como siempre peleas, gritos, dos Kurosaki irritados y golpeando al raro espécimen que decía ser su padre, la otra de la familia tratando de hacer que no mataran a su progenitor y la invitada comiendo tranquilamente.

Una vez acabado el show mañanero montado por la familia ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa para dirigirse al instituto. Estando cerca de su destino se encontraron a tres de sus amigos.

—¡buenos días Kurosaki-kun Kuchiki-san!— Inoue saludaba alegremente mientras se acercaba seguida de Ishida y Chad

—buenos días chicos— la pelinegra les sonrió a los tres y el ojimiel solo gruño en forma de saludo

Las chicas se adelantaron unos pasos para hablar de temas que de seguro no les interesaban a los varones que las seguían.

—¿mala noche?— pregunto Ishida al notar su mala cara

—mala noche, mala mañana y de seguro mala tarde— aseguro mientras fruncía mas el entrecejo.

—mira Kurosaki solo te voy a decir una cosa, alguien más aprovechara la oportunidad que tu estúpidamente estas dejando ir— sí ellos sabían del predicamento en el que se encontraba su amigo de cabello naranja, de hecho fueron los primeros en saberlo antes que el mismo Ichigo

—¿de qué hablas?— su cara daba miedo sobretodo su pesada mirada claro que eso no intimidaba al Quincy en lo más mínimo.

—Ichigo… ella no te va a esperar por siempre…— Sado no hablaba mucho pero cuando lo hace dice cosas importantes.

El ojimiel guardo silencio, hasta que llegaron al instituto, pensando en lo que dijeron sus amigos, ellos le aseguraban que Rukia también lo quería pero él lo dudaba, la chica era de armas tomar, hermosa decidida y sumamente peligrosa si ella así lo quería, entonces si ella también lo quisiera ya habría dicho o hecho algo ¿no? Pero al contrario parecía más distante y seria con él aunque en parte el sabia que eso era su culpa, que pareciera idiota no significaba que lo fuera y se había dado cuenta que la shinigami se había alejado de él por sus toscas contestaciones cuando le preguntaba algo o su mala cara cuando ella se le acercaba demasiado.

La estaba alejando y eso era lo que menos quería, era solo que se ponía nervioso al tenerla cerca y de mal humor por no poder obedecer a sus deseos y todo por mantener su preciada imagen.

—¿Kuchiki-san te pasa algo?— Orihime había notado que su amiga estaba algo triste y callada, se daba una idea de lo que le pasaba después de todo ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de su distanciamiento con el sustituto.

—no es nada… es solo que he descuidado mucho a mi escuadrón y mi capitán sigue enfermo— aunque no era precisamente el motivo de su melancolía decía la verdad

—oh y ¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto mientras habrían sus casilleros y se ponían sus calzas.

—no es que lo tenga que pensar, debo regresar a la sociedad de almas mi lugar es allá y de seguro debo tener mucho papeleo por hacer— le contesto con un intento de sonrisa

"_de todos modos lo único que me tiene en este lugar es Ichigo… no creo que le importe si me voy…" _sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus tristes pensamientos mañana era San Valentín, y la pasaría bien antes de irse, tal vez aceptara la invitación de Takeshi Ryoga ese apuesto castaño que siempre la invitaba a salir, y se portaba como un caballero con ella.

—bueno si es lo que crees conveniente está bien— la pelirroja sonrió amistosamente la extrañaría mucho a su amiga pero entendía que ahora ella tenía más responsabilidades en el Gotei 13

Se adentraron en el edificio y esperaron a sus amigos para ingresar a clases cuando el timbre se escucho por toda la institución.

—¡nos vemos más tarde chicos! ¡Vamos Sado-kun!— empezó a tironearlo del brazo para encaminarse a su salón de clases

—bueno nos vemos en el almuerzo— Ishida también se retiro a su aula encontrándose en el camino con Mizuiro

—camina enana ¡ahhh! ¡¿qué jodidos te pasa?! ¿Por qué me golpeas?— la miro muy feo

—¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas enana?— mantenía su bolso en alto con lo que acababa de golpear el estomago de su compañero

—te dejaré de decir así cuando crezcas E-N-A-N-A…— con eso se gano otro golpe

—¡al menos no parezco zanahoria ni tengo nombre de fruta!— le saco la lengua infantilmente con el rostro un poco sonrojado por las golpes que le dio

Levanto la cabeza orgullosa y entro al salón dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa de esas que nunca se veían en su ceñudo rostro. La observo alejarse, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo podía ser tan linda hasta cuando lo agredía? ¡Maldición! Estaba perdido él si escucho algo de su plática con Inoue y oyó claramente cuando dijo que tenía trabajo en la sociedad de almas ¿entonces tenía intenciones de irse? No, él no lo permitiría buscaría la manera de tener una relación con ella y mantener su imagen y tendría que hacerlo rápido.

Las clases fueron igual que siempre, su sensei hablándole al viento y solo unos cuantos poniendo atención, los demás haciendo lo suyo que seguro era más importante que la clase. El esperado timbre para el almuerzo sonó como la más hermosa melodía para los alumnos que salieron como estampida.

—oi ¿a dónde vas?— vio con enojo como la chica se alejaba con su obento

—¿almorzar en el patio?— le contesto confusa ¿y ahora a este que le pasaba?

—¿no vienes a la azotea con nosotros?— es que también ya no quería comer con él ¿o qué?

—no…— sin más se retiro dejando al peli naranja tragando bilis

Arisawa Tatsuki y Asano Keigo contemplaron la escena Con atención, la karateka se deba una idea y Asano sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando.

—vámonos los demás nos esperan— la chica salió sin decir nada, aunque las ganas de golpear a su amigo no le faltaban

—vamos Ichigo— Keigo suspiro y siguió a su compañera ¿Cómo podía ser su amigo tan orgulloso y tonto? Lo que él daría por tener la atención de la Kuchiki…

Completamente fastidiado camino detrás de sus amigos, cuando llegaron a la azotea se separaron por grupos, chicos y chicas respectivamente.

—¿y Kuchiki-san Kurosaki?— Ishida noto la ausencia de la shinigami

—…— el ojimiel se dedico a comer sin responder a su amigo

—no puedo creer que te importe mas tu jodida reputación que la persona que ilumino tu patética existencia— el Quincy se le iba a tirar encima, solo que Sado lo detuvo

—cálmate Ishida…— lo tomo del hombro para alejarlo de su amigo naranja

Ichigo se levanto dispuesto a golpear a su amigo de gafas por metido, pero Mizuiro lo interrumpió.

—Ichigo si tanto te importa tu imagen ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?— dejo su celular de lado para verlo a los ojos

—hacer nada… ¿de qué hablas?— sus ojos miel lo vieron con clara confusión

—no me digas que no sabes de los rumores que corren por el instituto— sí esos rumores que el mismo difundió.

—¿Qué rumores Mizuiro? ¡Porque yo nunca me entero de nada!— Keigo empezó corretear alrededor de ellos

—explícate ¡y tú ya cállate!— golpeo al castaño para callarlo, todos pusieron atención al pelinegro

—bueno lo que se dice por el instituto es que eres un yakuza gay— sonrió inocentemente

Silencio absoluto

—¿QUEEEEEEE?— se levantó completamente indignado y ofendido

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA— Ishida y Asano no se contuvieron y estallaron en carcajadas, Chad solo negó con la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con una mano para evitar reírse, la cara de Kurosaki era digna de fotografía

—¿y a esos que les pasa?— Chizuru veía el escándalo que tenían sus compañeros

Las demás voltearon y vieron la escena donde Uryuu y Keigo se partían de risa, Kurosaki zarandeaba a Kojima y Chad trataba de calmarlo.

—se ven muy animados— Michiru sonrió ante la escena

—ignórenlos ya saben cómo son— Arisawa continuo comiendo

"_Kurosaki-kun… ¿ por que estará tan enojado?" _ pensó la pelirroja con un pequeño sonrojo ya que molesto se veía más apuesto

Volviendo con los chicos, Ichigo no dejaba de sacudir a Mizuiro en busca de una buena explicación

—¡contéstame! ¿Quién fue el imbécil que dijo eso?— estaba dispuesto a darle un boleto de cortesía a Hueco Mundo

—déjame explicarte— Ishida se le acerco tratando de respirar bien, en su vida había reído de esa forma

—¡tu cállate Ishida! ¡Habla Mizuiro!— ya lo había soltado pero seguía molesto

—bueno según los rumores, dicen que eres gay por la simple razón de que en los tres años que llevas aquí jamás has salido con una chica, y que eres parte de la yakuza por las peleas en las que siempre estas metido— termino de explicar bajo la atenta mirada de todos

—eso es absurdo— murmuro el ojimiel —que no salga con nadie no define mi identidad sexual, además las peleas son por mi cabello— abrió la cajita de zumo y bebió de ella, se recargo en la baranda de seguridad viendo hacia el patio

—¿no piensas hacer nada?— Asano Keigo estaba sorprendido y molesto

Los demás guardaron silencio, esperando la reacción del shinigami pero él no dijo nada y siguió ignorándolo

—no puedo creerlo…— murmuro serio dejando sorprendidos a los demás —entonces está mal para tu estúpida reputación verte al lado de una linda chica, y no que todos duden de tu hombría— Keigo se veía muy molesto

Los demás daban a Keigo por muerto, pero para aumentar la sorpresa de todos, Kurosaki no dijo nada simplemente avanzó hasta la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos, se fue de la azotea.

El shinigami sustituto bajo las escaleras a grandes zancadas, ¡estaba que se lo llevaba el carajo! Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo Keigo tenía razón, se sentía estúpido, el preocupándose por que su reputación se arruinara por mostrar sus sentimientos por Kuchiki ¿y para qué?

¡Si todos pensaban que le gustaban los hombres y que era un mafioso!

Les demostraría a todos en el instituto lo equivocados que estaban ¡oh sí! Les cerraría la maldita boca a todos y se quedaría con la enana solo para él y le importaba una mierda su opinión ¡ella estaría solo con él!

En cambio la shinigami había tenido un tranquilo almuerzo arriba de un frondoso árbol, cuando termino se encamino de nuevo al salón ya que no tenía ganas de nada. Cuando se acercaba se encontró con Takeshi que muy amablemente la acompaño se detuvieron en las escaleras para seguir conversando.

—¿entonces aceptas pasar el día de mañana conmigo?— el castaño pregunto con una mirada de suplica, de verdad que le gustaba Kuchiki

El ojimiel que venía bajando por las mismas escaleras se quedo parado ardiendo de celos y coraje al ver la escena de ese imbécil tomando las finas manos de Rukia e invitándola a salir.

Sin pensarlo siquiera un momento se acerco a ellos y de un empujón al tipo los separo, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar se llevo a la chica que confundida no dijo absolutamente nada, solo sintió como el chico jalaba de su mano hasta llegar al salón.

Kurosaki estaba muy molesto, tanto que sin ninguna delicadeza estampo a la Kuchiki en la puerta del aula.

Se acerco a ella que estaba muy sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos, se puso a su altura muy cerca de su blanquecino rostro tanto que sus narices se rozaban levemente y susurro…

—no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese tipo ni de ningún otro— le hablo rozando sus labios en un tono muy amenazante y posesivo, el timbre sonó y el peli naranja entro al salón dejándola en la puerta

"_¡¿qué demonios fue eso?!" _ Trago saliva, todavía muy confundida y nerviosa se fue a sentar en su lugar

Las clases siguieron y llegaron a su fin con relativa calma, sin embargo los shinigamis no se dirigieron la palabra, al salir Ichigo tomo otro camino lo que hiso que la de ojos violeta se pusiera un poco triste ¿Qué más daba? Mejor se apuraba y le ayudaba a Yuzu con la cena.

Sin embargo el sustituto llego rápido a su casa, saco todos sus ahorros y volvió a salir sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Ya entrada la noche llego a su hogar, era bastante tarde y seguro todos ya estaban dormidos… o eso creía…

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto a la pelinegra que se encontraba en la cocina

—nada… tu cena está en la mesa— no le dio la cara y se fue a su habitación con las mellizas

El solo sonrió al ver el plato que estaba servido y calientito, seguro ella lo había preparado, por que Yuzu nunca la dejaba la cena servida en la mesa, ceno con gusto y se fue a dormir, esperando que mañana todo saliera como él quería.

Los hollows no asomaron su máscara en toda la noche por lo que ambos shinigamis descansaron plácidamente.

La joven teniente despertó temprano como de costumbre, aunque se abstuvo de ir a despertar al peli naranja, cuando bajo a desayunar el chico ya se había ido.

Kurosaki ya estaba en el instituto que estaba lleno de corazones, listones globos y todo lo que hacía que se dieran cuenta que día era, pero no tomo en cuenta eso ya que iba arrastrando una bolsa negra que era de su tamaño y mucho más ancha que el ya que dicha bolsa lo cubría por completo, los pocos estudiantes lo veían raro y murmuraban preguntándose ¿Qué traería en esa bolsota?

El ojimiel llego hasta su destino que era el salón de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, abrió de una patada la puerta…

—¡ISHIDA!— el pobre Quincy tiro los papales que tenía en la mano del susto

—¿Por qué diablos entras así?— le arrojo un folder a la cara

—necesito que cuides de esto aquí, antes del almuerzo vengo por el— acomodo su enorme bolsa a un lado de la puerta

—¡esto no es una paquetería! ¿y qué demonios traes allí?

—no te incumbe, y ya vámonos

Uryuu cerró el aula maldiciendo al shinigami sustituto, caminaron hasta sus correspondientes salones entre pequeñas discusiones.

—¿se puede saber qué es lo que traías?— Arisawa pregunto viendo con desconfianza a su amigo naranja

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?— ni siquiera le puso atención ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en la shinigami que entraba con varias rosas de distintos colores en su mano

—solo escuche rumores, ¡valla Kuchiki si que tiene admiradores!— Tatsuki disfrutaba de la cara de irritación que en esos momentos tenía su amigo de la infancia

—¿y esas rosas?— en cuanto se acerco a su lugar no evito cuestionarle ya que estaba muy molesto

—me las regalaron varios chicos cuando llegue— se encogió de hombros restándole importancia e ignorando el aura asesina que emanaba el sustituto

La palabra "varios chicos" pasaba como marquesina en su cabeza, preguntándose si a esos malditos les gustaría conocer la sociedad de almas o hueco mundo, incluso estaría dispuesto a abrir las puertas del infierno solo para ellos…

Sus mal intencionados pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el inicio de clases.

La shinigami por su parte veía maravillada las rosas en su pupitre, se las habían dado chicos de grados inferiores y otros de clases paralelas, chicos que jamás había visto sin embargo se las obsequiaron sin motivo aparente, o bueno si había un motivo ellos mismos se lo dijeron _"me gustas mucho Kuchiki-san" _eran las palabras que había escuchado de esos cuatro muchachos. Suspiro con resignación le habría encantado escuchar esas palabras en otra persona, pero ni modo.

Ichigo veía impaciente su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para el almuerzo y tenía que apurarse si quería que todo saliera bien. Saco su celular y tecleo velozmente un mensaje.

Volteo hacia el pasillo en el momento que Sado pasaba por ahí, el moreno volteo y enseño su pulgar a Ichigo en señal de apoyo, faltando diez minutos salió del salón con la escusa de ir al baño.

—¡CHADO!— lo alcanzo en cerca del la entrada viendo que el cargaba la bolsa sin ningún problema

—Ichigo…— lo vio directamente —¿Dónde lo pongo?

—este… bueno… ¿Dónde hay más gente en el almuerzo?— desvió la mirada avergonzado, todavía no creía lo que iba a hacer

—patio trasero…— fue todo lo que dijo

—entonces vamos

El timbre sonó poco después y todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas, el peli naranja se dio cuenta que su amigo tenía razón el patio trasero estaba lleno de estudiantes los cuales se percataron de que algo estaba en medio de dicho patio.

Las chicas chillaron de emoción al acercarse a dicho objeto, se percataron que tenía un ramo de rosas blancas y un cartelito con una hermosa letra que decía…

"_Para Rukia"_

Los estudiantes presentes comenzaron a rumorear sobre el extraño suceso ya que el enorme presente estaba solo, sin que dicha chica lo reclamara. Mientras que el primogénito de los Kurosaki veía todo de cerca esperando que la pelinegra se apareciera pronto ya que los nervios lo estaban carcomiendo.

—¡Kuchiki!— Honsho Chizuru corría por el pasillo para alcanzar a la morena que iba acompañada de Inoue y Arisawa

—¿sucede algo Chizuru-chan?— Orihime vio como llegaba y se llevaba a su amiga shinigami

—vamos al patio hay un regalo para Kuchiki— las otras dos siguieron curiosas a la pelirroja que no había soltado a la teniente

Al llegar los ojos de la teniente del treceavo escuadrón brillaron de la emoción, un hermoso conejo de dos metros de altura estaba en medio del patio bajo la atenta mirada de todos los estudiante que fueron incrementando según se esparcía el rumor. Temblorosa se acerco al enorme peluche

—¿t-t gusta?— se aclaro la garganta ya que su voz había sonado un poco ronca

Esa grave vos la reconocería en cualquier dimensión de ese extraño universo, lentamente se giro para encontrarse con el que alguna vez fue su sustituto de shinigami

—Ichigo... ¿Qué…?— susurro al darse cuenta que medio instituto estaba al pendiente de lo que hacían

—es para ti…— le sudaban las manos y hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por no sonrojarse ni tartamudear

La ojivioleta se removió incomoda y en sus pálidas mejillas se veía un tierno tono rosado, el shinigami se acerco a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?— se atrevió preguntar levantando su mirada índigo clavándola en la miel de Ichigo

—porque te amo y quiero que seas mi novia— lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan

Su grupo de amigos quedo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo, inmediatamente Keigo comenzó con su drama mientras Mizuiro que grabo TODO lo subía a la página del instituto, Orihime sonrió con resignación mientras Uryuu daba gracias al cielo, Arisawa y Sado los vieron con orgullo.

—¿de v-verdad?— sus ojos violeta brillaban entre emoción y sorpresa

Para dejárselo claro se acerco más a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos para encorvarse un poco y besarla. Ella tardo un poco en procesar lo sucedido pero reacciono pronto y correspondió a la inexperta caricia pasando sus finos brazos por el cuello del adolescente.

—Ichigo…— susurro después de separase

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién se va a llevar al conejo?

—pues tu

—¡yo no puedo con él!

—¡¿sabes lo que me costó traerlo hasta aquí?!

—¡pero tú me lo regalaste! ¡Es tu deber llevártelo!

—¡claro que no! ¡Ahora es tuyo y tú te lo llevas!

El aura romántica se fue a la mierda mientras tenían un duelo de miradas y discutían por quien se llevaba al bendito conejo, los mirones se dispersaron y sus amigos suspiraron y volvieron a sus asuntos ¿Qué sería de Kurosaki y Kuchiki si no peleaban?

Al menos quedaba claro que Kurosaki Ichigo no era homosexual aunque…

Lo de mafioso lo seguían dudando…

* * *

**Gracias por leer y si les gusto me dejan un review?**


End file.
